merlfandomcom-20200214-history
Evren Madwood
Evren Madwood ''' Personality Originally a rather timid and introverted person when first entered into the Augurer's Tower and chosen as the apprentice of Acacius, Evren slowly began to break out of his shell and became more active in various events and activities as he spent more time with his mentor. He proved to truly love the art of using magic and was at his happiest when helping his master with various tasks and experiments that he thought up, though he was frustrated that he couldn't do more and would often attempt to assist in any way he could, even if it was far out of his capacity to do so. However, with his teacher's death, this aspect of Evren's personality seemed to have vanished completely. While he still appreciated the use of magic, he no longer felt the drive to become a full-fledged Augurer, and this is what lead him taking up the mantle of Grimoire Hunter, wanting to travel the world and be mostly free from the Magocracy's fetters, able to explore himself as well and figure out what he truly wanted to do in life as he did so. During his period as a Hunter, however, he has developed a love for this job as well, enjoying the opportunity to travel all around the world in order to discover grimoires. Nowadays, Evren prefers to sport a simple devil-may-care attitude about himself, thoroughly enjoying life as much as he can and not letting a single day go to waste if he can help it. He seems to have been consumed by a small amount of wanderlust, freely moving from place to place often without letting his compatriots know, making him a troublesome one to deal with, and this is most likely the reason why he prefers to work alone. Despite this tendency, Evren enjoys helping people and will do all he can to assist his allies should they require assistance, at times figuring out that they are in trouble from a country away and quickly rushing over there as quickly as he possibly can. Contrasting with his general light-hearted and somewhat kind persona, Evren also has a bitter and sharply sarcastic edge that he'll only exercise in order to either annoy people or intentionally provoke them when he's feeling ready for a fight. While he claims that he loves drinking, he actually has a rather low tolerance for alchohol and become tipsy only after one or two drinks. He has confessed to being something of a hopeless romantic, though he refuses to elaborate on this side of his personality. In accordance with his wanderlust, he keeps a simple green pack around his shoulder at almost all times. Evren also appears to have inherited an odd trait from his master; the love of cool-looking coats, and he will often put all else aside in order to try some one should he spot them in a nearby shop. Appearance What do they look like, this should be 1-2 paragraphs. Weapons '''Wand Blade Zaulige- Evren's custom-built weapon and his symbol as a Grimoire Hunter, Zaulige is essentially a fusion of his grimoire and a short sword, allowing him to mix basic magic with swordplay and create a powerful fighting style. However, Evren is slightly weak in both areas, but combined he has the skill of a powerful fighter, though not necessarily one of the strongest by any means. The grimoire itself is located in a massive red jewel implaced near the top of the hilt of the blade, and it is from there that the magical aspects of the sword can be harnessed. The most common use of this is to simply have the grimoire release a massive amount of magical energy that wraps around and encompasses the sword, increasing its offensive power and allowing it to release other magical spells at a rapid pace, potentially faster than that of an ordinary wand, which requires several milliseconds for the magical energy to build up if one has not prepared it beforehand, though the amount of time it takes to coat the sword in magic power is much longer either. When this occurs, the blade gains a green glow, and when 'subtly' activated, the green glow will only appear when Zaulige is struck by another weapon or object of some kind. In addition, for desperate situations Evren can fire off blasts of the raw green magical energy in slashes or simple beams, though this costs much more than a spell and drains him faster of power in exchange for the speed at which he can release these strikes and potentially turn the tide of the battle. The blade is also notable for a chain around its end, allowing Evren to hold it behind his back or tie to a sack in order to make carrying it easier and more comfortable for himself. Inventory Story Current in-RP *'Great Grimoire'- Page 1 of # Class What can your character do in the ways of fighting, occupation, crafting, magic, and anything else that pertains to how they handle themselves? In your own words, what is your character? Spells Having had basic Augurer training, Evren can utilize a small assortment of magic spells, though he lacks his own specialization due to his master dying before he could discover what kind of augurer he truly wanted to become. These basic spells mostly combine with his use of Zaulige, using basic spellcasting in time with magically enhanced sword strikes and slashes. * Grimoire Hunt- The signature and most important ability that Grimoire Hunters possess, it is a form of enchantment that is permanently applied to their eyes from the moment they decide to take up the job. When activated, their eyes gain a shine, a light of the same color as their iris that provides a faint amount of illumination. This allows a Grimoire Hunter to locate areas of high magical power, generally doorways to the World of Formation itself that give off a particular aura. It is in these areas, as well as in places such as dungeons and other areas of its ilk where grimoires have a great chance of appearing, allowing Hunters to locate any potential grimoires in the area. It also gives them some ability when it comes to measuring the power of any beast or enemy whom they are currently fighting due to the amount of magical energy that they see emanating off them when they activate the ability. *'Aerography'- An ability that is believed to be unique to them, it can be duplicated by other magic users, though Grimoire Hunters appear to be the only ones who can use such a technique based purely on instinct. When it is activated, it allows Hunters to utilize the entirety of their memory, Grimoire Hunt, and their magical energy to project a massive map of the world in front of them for their own observation and that of others. They can use this to predict the locations of other Grimoires, as well as keep an idea of their enemies movements by recording their magic energy and applying it to the map in order to watch their movements as an icon of sorts. It allows them to move quickly throughout lands they have been through before and potentially predicting the lands that they are about to venture into and what to expect there. Basic topography and the like are present, but it is not necessarily as detailed as a map created by actual mapmakers or those of a similar craft, but it is quite functional and useful. *'Radiant'- A basic spell in which Evren focuses magical energy into his palm, causing it to release a luminous light. This is especially useful for his escapades as a Grimoire Hunter, allowing him to explore darker areas and the more murky parts of dungeons while following his own instincts. He has also shown the capability to emit it away from himself in order to distract his enemies and pursuers, as well to act as a beacon in case he wants to be found. This spell can be applied to Wand Blade Zaulige when it is cloaked with Evren's magical energy, allowing it to act as a flashlight. *'Hurt'- A large beam that Evren fires from his hand, colored green like the rest of his magical energy, that causes a great amount of damage to the opponent. At its lowest level, it causes spasms when it strikes the opponent, and slowly ranks up more and more the more power that Evren places into it, eventually causing massive interal damage and can even temporarily paralyze the enemy, and in this state Evren can easily defeat lowest-level monsters and enemies that he faces up against. As with most of his offensive/supportive spells, Evren often combines this with Zaulige, which he can release in its beam state or also launch as a slash complimented by his own sword skills, giving him a greater amount of versatility when it comes to dealing damage to opponents he faces in battle. History Explain some things about your character's history, this should be at least one paragraph. Category:Zeon1 Category:Zeon1 Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Dragon Quest Characters Category:Dragon Quest Hero Category:Grimoire Hunters Category:Male